Untitled
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: sorryy guys , im not write gonna summary. i want just you guys to read it & tell me what you think :)


Chapter One

Six-year-old Jack and his twin brother Brody were going to the market to buy some ingredients. They were helping their mom bake a cake for their dad who was birthday was today.  
" Brody, I want you stay here and I'll be right back" Jack said  
Jack went inside the store to get the stuff. Brody stayed and waited for his brother Jack. But he spotted a toy car the other store that looked really amazing. Brody ran over to go checked it out and ignoring his brother what had just said. When Jack had finished shopping and noticed that Brody wasn't there anymore. Jack started to panic his little brother was missing. So he started looking around for him.  
"Miss, I have seen a little boy with green eyes" Jack asked  
Sadly the woman shook her head. So, Jack kept looking for Brody.  
"Brody, Brody where are you?" Jack shouted  
Jack spent the whole day searching about found nothing. Jack ran home as he can to tell his parents.  
"Mom, mommy" Jack cried,  
"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she said worriedly  
"Brody is.."  
"Brody is what?"  
"Is... Is.."  
"Is what?"  
"IS MISSING" Jack shouted  
"What?"  
"Mommy, Brody is missing"  
"Oh my, oh my. I gotta call the police" she said  
She let go Jack and hurried the phone to called police. Within a few minutes the police came. There was middle age woman in a police uniform.  
"Jack. I'm Officer Joan," she said and offering her hand  
But Jack just hid behind his mother.  
"It's okay, Jack. Officer Joan is friendly" she said  
"I just you tell me what happened Jack" Officer Joan said  
"It's okay Jack you can tell her" Mrs. Brewer said  
" Well, my brother and I were ggggoooinnnggg.. to the supppperr market to get some ingreddiieeennttss for our mom speciallll cake. I told Broooddyyy to say put and wwaaiittt for me. When I wasss done shopping. He waaasss gggooonnneeee. I looked evvveerryywheerrreee and notthhhiinng" Jack cried  
Jack was done talking to Officer Joan and they left.

3 weeks later…

The police looked everywhere but didn't find any leads. Officer Joan came by the Brewers' house to them the news.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Brewer we couldn't find him. We've searched everywhere" Officer Joan said,  
"No, you have to look for him. He's out there!" Mrs. Brewer  
"We've tried everything we've could Mrs. Brewer" Officer Joan said,  
"You haven't tried enough!"  
"Maybe, he's..."  
"Don't you dare finished that sentence Officer Joan. If your not gonna find him, leave my house!" Mrs. Brewer yelled  
Officer Joan left the house.  
Jack's parents even hired private detectives. But also they had no leads. Jack's parents have given up. Brody was nowhere to be found.  
One night Jack heard crying in the living room. It was his mom.  
"Mommy?"  
"Oh, Jack. Come here" she said  
Jack went to his mom and sat on her lap.  
"Mommy, I'm sorry. I made you cry. It's my fault that Brody is gone" Jack said crying  
"0h no Jack, it's alright. It's not your fault sweetie. It's not your fault" she said reassuring while wiping Jack tears and hugging him  
His little brother was forever gone and Jack still felt that it was his fault...

11 years later...  
"Jack, wake up" her mom said  
"Mom, five minutes" Jack whine  
"Jackson, wake up now or gonna be late for school" she yelled  
" Fine! I'm up!"  
Jack got ready for school. He headed downstairs to the dining room where is parents were eating breakfast. There was a picture of his brother Brody. Every day Jack say morning to his brother.  
"Morning Bro" Jack said before sitting down at the table  
It's been eleven years since his twin brother Brody has been missing. The police never found him. We searched everywhere for him but no such luck. They moved from Colorado because of Jack's father job. Jack quickly ate his breakfast. He said goodbye to his parents and headed to the door. His new school was called Sea-ford High and it wasn't very far. It was just walking distance. As Jack arrived to school he was super confused. He didn't know where he was going. The map they gave him wasn't very helpful at all. Jack spotted a honey blonde girl nearby and asked for directions.  
"Hi, I wondering if you can help find where science room is? Cause I'm new here" Jack said,  
"Sure, I'm going there anyways. I'll show you" Kim said sweetly  
"Thank you, by the way I'm Jack" he said,  
"You're welcome & I'm Kim" she said  
"Come on before we're late. Mr. Lonnie doesn't like when people are late"  
Kim and Jack headed to Mr. Lonnie's science room.  
"Jack, why don't you sit next to me" she whispered to Jack  
He nodded and he followed to her to their seats. After minutes a boy came into class.  
"Billy Crawford you're late again. Detention, Mister" Mr. Lonnie said  
"Put on my tab, old man"  
"What did you say Mister?" he said,  
"I said put it on my tab. Are you deaf or something?"  
"Well then, Mister. You just earn your a month worth of DETENTION!"  
"Whatever"  
Billy walked over to where was usually seat which beside his sister, Kim. But unfortunately, there was someone else sitting in his seat.  
"Hey new kid, why are you seating in my seat?"  
Jack about to answer when Kim beat him to it.  
"Billy just sit somewhere else, there a lot of seats plus he's new here" Kim said  
"Mr. Crawford are making fuss again? Do you want to get more detention" Mr. Lonnie said

Billy just went to the back of class and sat there. Jack looked at Billy. He seems so familiar. Brown hair and green eyes.  
"Nah, it couldn't be" Jack thought  
"So, who was that?" Jack asked  
"Billy? He's my idiot of a brother" she said  
"But he seems so familiar must just be imagining it" Jack thought  
"Why'd you asked?" she said  
"Just asking " Jack said  
"Oh, okay" she said  
"So class, the person sitting next to you is your new lab partner for the rest of the year"  
Mr. Lonnie said  
There were some groans and some cheers in the class. Billy was paired with a girl named Lorie.  
" I'm totally gonna fail this class" Billy sighed  
"What's wrong, Billy?" Lorie asked,  
"The new kid stole my sister. My partner lab"" Billy said,  
"You mean your personal mule. Your sister Kim is the only reason your passing this class" she said  
"Is not"  
"Is too"  
"Is not!"  
" IS TOO!" she yelled  
"IS NOT!" he yelled back  
"Mr. Crawford and Ms. Curtis why are two bickering in my class?" Mr. Lonnie said,  
"He started it first" she said,  
"Did not" he said  
"Did too" she shot back  
"Quiet, both of you. Well you, Mr. Crawford earned yourself double detention. As of you Ms. Curtis, you'll have detention this afternoon. And if anyone else disturbs my class again you'll be getting triple detention. Got that" Mr. Lonnie said sternly to the class.  
All the students agreed. Then the bell rang for next period. Everyone hurried out.

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.**

– **browneyesbeauty**


End file.
